Creo en ti Alice
by Alanacullen
Summary: -Creo en ti Ali.- susurro a milímetros de sus labios, ella rio divertida entre dientes… -Más te vale.- ambos soltaron una carcajada, -Recuérdame agradecerle a Nessi.- pronuncio y unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y agradecimiento. Inspirada en Creo en Ti de Reik. Jasper/Alice/Renesmee


**holas holas! como me les va? nuevo song-shot =P disfrutenlo**

**Letras Negrita: ****diálogos**

**Cursiva: recuerdos**

**Negrita, cursiva, subrayada y centrada: letra de la cancion!**

* * *

**-Uuuyyyy! Tonta conexión a internet.**- susurro Renesme con un bufido dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla de su computadora, la hibrida con ya apariencia de una hermosa jovencita de 17 años se encontraba actualizando la lista de canciones de su Mp3 desde hacia ya dos horas, clásicos como, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Debussy, abundaban en el aparatito de 8GB de memoria el cual había sido un regalo de su tío Emmett unas semanas atrás, el enorme vampiro le dio el regalo y pronuncio estas palabras…

**-Si vuelvo a escuchar Mozart, Debussy o algo que tenga que ver con música clásica en esta casa, juro que el preciado estéreo de tu padre sufrirá las consecuencias Nessi Ness.**- "ya fue suficiente casi un Siglo" pensó Emmett, sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Nessi sonrió al recordar la cara de su tío, era un exagerado, ella no solo escuchaba música clásica, con el paso del tiempo su gustos por otros géneros habían crecido, tanto el rock suave, pop y las baladas formaban parte de su lista y también alguna que otra ranchera (gracias a Seth).

Dos horas descargando nuevas canciones y ya tenia el 99.9% listo, pero justo la canción que más deseaba tener en su poder se había estancado en 98%; había probado de todo, cargarla nuevamente, buscar otro enlace, desconectar la red, reiniciar la PC, entre otras cosas que se le ocurrieron y la canción seguía estancada en 98%

**-Que hice para merecer esto?.-** se pregunto teatralmente dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás

**-Merecer que cosa Ness?.-** Alice entro sonriente y danzante, se detuvo tras ella y le dio un besito sonoro en la frente, Nessi abrió los ojos y aun con la cabeza hacia atrás hizo un puchero, Alice soltó una risita mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-Que pasa peque?, aparte de que esas horribles botas que llevas no te combinan.-** las señalo con cara de horror, Renesme vio sus botas debajo de la mesa y las choco varias veces entre si.

**-Voy a ir a la playa con Jake tía y no querrás que arruine mis ****CHRISTIAN ****LOUBOUTIN nuevas cierto?.-** Alice la miro pensativa por un momento

**-Aberración Fashionista perdonada.-** contesto, Ness le sonrió antes de volver a mirar la pantalla de la computadora y dejarse caer con los brazos cruzados sobre el teclado soltando un sollozo.

**-Que pasa?.-** pregunto Alice alarmada

**-Sta… s…pi…da com…ta…do..r que qui…re fas…diar…m (***esta estúpida computadora que quiere fastidiarme)_..- _respondió con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos que amortiguaba las palabras haciéndolas difícil de comprender hasta para un vampiro, Alice le acaricio la espalda

**-Por que no descarga tía? Le prometí a Jake llevar esa canción conmigo hoy.- **hablo rápidamente alzando la cabeza de golpe sobresaltando un poco a Alice

**-Probaste descargarla nuevamente?.-**

**-Ya probé de todo.-**

**-Y Por qué esa canción?**.- Quiso saber, Nessi se sonrojo y bajo su rostro para esconder una sonrisa delatadora

**-Jake… me la dedico hace unos días.- **Alice sonrió ampliamente dándole un golpecito juguetón en el brazo

**-Y como dice?.-**

**-Pues…. Quería descargarla para aprendérmela, solo se uno que otro verso, pero es hermosa tía.**- suspiro

**-Nessi…Corazón... ya llega Jacob.-** la voz de Esme se escucho desde la planta baja Renesme abrió los ojos brillantes y sonrió, también los latidos de su corazón se hicieron mas evidentes cosa que no paso desapercibida por Alice, era obvio que su sobrina estaba enamorada de Jacob hasta los tuétanos. Se levanto de un salto y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá por toda la habitación.

**-Donde deje mi celular?.-** revolvió toda su ropa de cama mientras Alice la observaba divertida

**-Tu teléfono esta en la mesa de la cocina corazón.**- volvió a hablar Esme desde las escaleras, Ness se encogió de hombros apenada

**-Gracias Abu!.-** corrió hacia su cómoda para arreglarse en el espejo.- **Como estoy tía?, bien?, Mal?, regular?-. **Alice la miro seriamente dando toques en su barbilla con el dedo índice mientras la estudiaba, llevaba unos jeans ajustados color negro y una remera blanca con un sweater de lana también negro con las mangas a medio brazo, hizo un movimiento en circulo con el dedo para que girara y se detuvo a mirar sus botas, esas "**masculinas, enormes y poco delicadas botas de montaña marrones**" pensó, ella ya las hubiera sustituido por unas bailarinas negras con unos lacitos en las puntas o unas rojas que hubiese combinado con un bolso rojo, pulseras, collas y adorno para el cabello del mismo color, oh sii un poco de mascara en las pestañas y gloss rojo brillan….

**-Tiiiiiiiiaaa!.-** Ness la saco de Alice in fashion land con un gritito

**-Estas sencilla pero perfecta del cuello hasta los tobillos.-** danzo hasta su sobrina y le soltó el cabello que había estado sujeto en una coleta, acomodando sus perfectos rizos rojizos por encima de los hombros.- **Casi perfecta ahora, porque se que no lograre quitarte esas espantosas botas para que estés perfecta.-** Ness le sonrío negando con la cabeza y luego se irguió al escuchar el ruido de la moto de Jake frente a la casa

**-debo irme tía.-** tomo su cámara fotográfica, mochila y su mp3 del puerto USB sin antes dar un bufido cuando miro la barrita de descarga que estaba ahora en 98,5%, corrió a la puerta, luego se devolvió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Alice, volvió a salir por la puerta llevándose casi por delante a Jasper que iba pasando por el pasillo

**-heeeeeee!.-** dijo Jasper esquivándola para evitar una colisión

**-Hola tío Jasper… Adiós tío Jasper…. Adiós abuela…..los quiero…-** se despidió cerrando la puerta principal

**-Adolescentes.-** susurro Jasper negando con la cabeza mientras entraba a la habitación de Renesme donde se encontraba su esposa, esta estaba de pie con el torso doblado hacia la computadora tecleando números rápidamente, dio por hecho que eran los de su tarjeta de crédito porque su esposita amaba comprar en línea, sonrió como solo lo hacia para ella, se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura alzándola del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello

**-Hola Jazy!.- **lo saludo entre risitas mientras la depositaba en sus pies

**-Hola bonita.-** susurro, ella giro para quedar frente a frente y dejar un beso cargado de amor en su labios, se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos y Alice se perdió en una visión de lo que le esperaba esa noche…

**-Oh!.-** pronuncio pícaramente y luego sintió una olita de lujuria cortesía de su amado**.- Jasper**!.- lo acuso divertida, le palmeo el brazo y se abrazo a su cuello, Jas sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda de Alice, de pronto el sonido de la guitarra los saco de su burbuja de amor y paz, la melodía provenía de la computadora de Renesme, el sonido de guitarra acústica se escuchaba por toda la habitación, suave… lento… Jasper comenzó a mover sus pies casi por acto reflejo, aun abrazado al cuerpo de su pequeña esposa que se dejo guiar por sus pasos feliz de la vida, apretando aun mas el agarre de los brazos en torno al cuello de su amor.

_**Ya no importa cada noche que espere….-**_dio inicio la primera estrofa de la canción, ambos cerraron los ojos y se abandonaron a la letra y al sonido de la guitarra

…_**Cada calle o laberinto que cruce…-**_el cerebro de Jasper proceso las palabras y eligió un recuerdo entre millones

**Philadelphia 1848 **

_Sangre…sangre….Ardor….Ardor.- eran las dos palabras que acompañaban mi no-vida, estaba hastiado de aquella vida, de vagar por las calles acabando con vidas inocentes, siendo un monstro de la peor especie, sintiendo la culpa carcomer mi ser por cada vida que se apagaba bajo mis labios...-_ Suspiro en el cabello de Alice y ella sintió la nostalgia de su marido acumularse en su propio pecho, le acaricio la nuca suavemente y deposito un besito en su cuello….

**_…Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor…._**

_Rodé los ojos cuando sentí las gotas caer por mi frente mientras caminaba por la calle, poco me importaba mojarme la verdad, pero por tener que aparentar ser humano tendría que esperar a que dejara de llover en un lugar lejos de las insistentes gotas. Cruce la calle a zancadas y entre a un pequeño café sin antes dejar de respirar, sacudí las gotas tanto de mi chaqueta como de mi cabello y fui a sentarme a una mesa alejada…._

_**…******__Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré….._- Jasper sonrió en la piel de Alice

_**-Estúpida lluvia-** me dije internamente, esto era lo que trataba de evitar, estar atrapado con mas de 20 corazones bombeando sangre a todo lo que da, con cuerpos y sangre calientes gracias a la calefacción que me gritaban "bébeme"… aun sin respirar era insoportable. Con la vista busque la salida, en solo tres segundos podría estar fuera de aquella tortura pero la puerta estaba atestada de gente que también buscaban refugio**….-Demonios.-** masculle mientras envolvía la mano derecha alrededor de mi garganta intentando así calmar aunque fuera un poco la quemazón….** –Solo uno… será rápido… solo tres pasos…. Es morder…. Beber y huir… será rápido… nadie sabrá que paso.- **maquinaba internamente_

_-"**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo".-** dijo aquella hermosa mujer, ojos dorados, cabello azabache, menuda y de hermosa sonrisa. La mire por unos segundos y luego agache la cabeza en gesto de disculpa_

_**-"lo siento señorita".-**_

**_…Piel con piel, el corazón se me desarma…. _**

_"Ella me tendió su mano y la tome sin detenerme a buscar un significado a mis actos"…._

_**…me haces bien, enciendes luces en mi alma…**_

_"Las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes…. Por primera vez en casi un siglo sentí esperanza."- _acaricio con el pulgar la espalda baja de Alice mientras seguía moviendo los pies haciendo un lento giro, dejándose llevar por las emociones que brotaban del pequeño cuerpo de su Esposa, las mismas emociones que lo invadieron el día que ella lo encontró.

…_**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo… **_- Alice separo el rostro del pecho de Jasper para mirarlo a los ojos…

…_**Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago…- **_le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos níveos…

…_**Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer…- **_El cerebro de Jasper dio play a un nuevo recuerdo…

_**La fiesta de Bella….**_

_Sangre… sangre…. Sangre…. Dulce y embriagante que estuviera corriendo por mi boca si no fuera por Edward que se interpuso y Emmett me sostuvo por la espalda… Sangre…Sangre…Sangre…. Preciada sangre derramándose en la alfombra… sentí como Emmett apretaba más su agarre y el instinto me hizo querer marcarlo con mis dientes…_

…_**Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz…- **_El vampiro cerro los ojos nuevamente suspirando y dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante uniendo su frente con la de Alice…

_**-Jazz… Jazz….-** sentía las manos de Alice en mis mejillas pero yo tenia los ojos fijos en el líquido rojo brillante que corría por los brazos pálidos de Bella….Sangre… sangre…. Todas las voces se escuchaban muy lejanas**.- shhh shhh Tranquilo…-** susurraba mientras me obligaba a mirarla… sangre… Alice… sangre….Alice, sus ojos me buscaban insistentemente, estaban obscuros por la sed…_

_**-Saca a Jasper de aquí….-** la voz pasiva de Carlisle se escucho en la habitación, los brazos de Emmett me sujetaban con rudeza empujándome hacia el patio, me senté en las escaleras con la cabeza hundida entre mis piernas "soy un debilucho" me repetí mientras Emmett me vigilaba de cerca_

_**-No puedo, lo siento…- **escuche disculparse a Alice y en dos segundos sentí su aroma detrás de mi, acaricio mis rizos "genial doy lastima"_

_**-Ven -** me tendió la mano** - vamos a caminar.-**_

**…te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro…**

_A paso humano nos perdimos en el bosque, tenía ganas de correr hasta encontrarme con el fin del mundo, Alice caminaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de mi, estaba enojada y triste, me maldije por hacerla sentir así… debería ir con los vulturis a que me arrancaran el cuello…_

_**-Jasper Whitlock no vuelvas a pensar eso en tu no-vida escuchaste?- **hablo de repente con tono de advertencia, algo había visto en sus visiones_

_**-Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo Alice soy un débil que no puede controlar su maldita sed.-** camine hacia una roca cerca del riachuelo y me senté dándole la espalda_

_**-No estoy enojada contigo**,- en un parpadeo estuvo a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla- **sabes que jamás me enojaría contigo Jazz, estoy enojada conmigo misma por no haber visto lo que pasaría a tiempo…- **sus manos cayeron en su regazo mientras miraba el rio_

_**-No fue tu culpa Alice, fui mi cul….-** coloco un dedo en mis labios sellándolos_

…_**es aquí mi único lugar seguro…**_

_**-Tu tampoco te culpes entonces….todo estará bien,- **tomo mi rostro en sus manos obligándome a mirarla**- Abrázame Jazz.- **me pidió, coloque mi brazo sobre su hombro, ella descanso la cabeza en el arco de mi cuello y me invadió una sensación de paz y seguridad._

…_**Creo en ti…- **_ambos sonrieron aun con las frentes juntas

…_**Y en este amor…- **_se miraron a los ojos

-**Te amo.-** articulo Jasper, Alice le sonrió con la mirada y acaricio su barbilla con el dedo mientras respondía

**-Te amo.- **contesto

**_…que me ha vuelto indestructible…._**

**_…Que detuvo mi caída libre…._**

**_…Creo en ti…_**

… _**y mi dolor…. –**_ Ella delineo amorosamente una de las cicatrices en el cuello de Jasper

_**…**__.Se quedo kilómetros atrás..._- y luego dejo un beso en ella, como había hecho todas estas décadas de estar juntos, como hacia cada noche que se amaban, logrando hacer olvidar a Jasper todo el dolor que había sentido en aquellos años y llenando cada poro de su ser de amor.

**_….Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz….-_**

Cuando la canción acabo Jasper siguió moviéndose abandonado por todo lo que 3:02 minutos había traído a su cabeza, las emociones y todos los momentos vividos desde que aquel monstruito entro a su vida, esa canción había puesto en palabras y melodía todo lo que el sintió en aquel café, o en aquel cumpleaños o en lo que le causaba la sensación del tacto de Alice sobre su piel. Gracias a que creyó en Alice, en su Alice desde el momento en que la vio y gracias a su amor el había dejado sus fantasmas en el pasado y era feliz ahora, era un Hermano querido, un hijo adorado, un esposo Amado hasta doler y desde hacia una década un tío "amadorado" (*amado y adorado juntos) como le decía Nessi, como no ser feliz?. Tomo el rostro de Alice en sus manos y froto sus narices en un beso esquimal

**-Creo en ti Ali**.- susurro a milímetros de sus labios, ella rio divertida entre dientes…

**-Más te vale.-** ambos soltaron una carcajada, **-Recuérdame agradecerle a Nessi.-** pronuncio y unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y agradecimiento.

* * *

yyyyy que les pareció? yo lo ame jeje desd que escuche esta canción me fue inevitable pensar en este par de tortolor ;D son tan lindos...

besitoos!


End file.
